The Principial Thing
by catssweet
Summary: Sequel zu the man who sold the world. Einige Jahre sind vergangen seit der Vernichtung Voldemorts. Harry scheint sich in seinem neuen Leben sehr wohl fühlen, aber dann bricht die Hölle aus. Und ob es Severus, Draco und Harry gelingt alles wieder zum Guten
1. Prolog

Also zuerst einmal eine großes tut mir leid, an all die Leute denen ich diese Geschichte versprochen habe. Dass sie so lange warten mussten.

_Disclaimer. : Alle Charaktere gehören JKR Rowling._

_ Alle Titel der Kapitel stammen von Jethro Tull und ihrem Stück a Passion Play_

Aber jetzt zu der Geschichte:

Die Geschichte von the man who sold the world geht weiter. Noch verrückter und düsterer als der Vorgänger. Es ist Ende des 7.Jahres nach den NEWT Prüfungen. Gleich vorweg ich habe mir ein Slash Pairing zwischen Draco und Seraph (Harry) überlegt, es dann aber wieder sein gelassen, weil mir ein anderes Pairing besser gefallen hat.

Für alle Leser die the man who sold the world nicht gelesen haben, ich würde es schon empfehlen. The principal thing IST zwar eine eigenständige Geschichte, aber sie bezieht sich auf die Ereignisse von ihrem Vorgänger.

Wünsche allen vielen Spaß beim Lesen!

Eure Deatheater

**I proudly present:The principal thing**

**Prolog:**

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und schaute fröhlich ins Nichts. Wer hätte das je gedacht, fragte er sich im Stillen. Erst gestern waren die NEWT Abschlussprüfungen gewesen und Harry pardon Seraph hatte sich gut gehalten. Harry hatte sich sehr verändert und auch wieder nicht. Es war einfach schön dem jungen Mann beim erwachsen werden zu zusehen. Albus kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach einer bestimmten Erinnerung.

_Harry stand vor dem Zauberergericht in einer beeindruckenden Robe, die mit seinem Familienwappen verziert war. Er war hier weil er sein Wort gegeben hatte. Die Rede hatte Severus und er ausgearbeitet. Er sprach davon, dass eine Zeit der Lügen gab und eine Zeit der Wahrheit. Er stellte unmissverständlich klar, dass Lucius Malfoy ihm geholfen hatte, die Zaubererwelt wohl vor dem schlimmsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit zu retten._

Albus seufzte, der Junge wusste etwas, er hatte in dieser Nacht, als er Voldemort vernichtete etwas erfahren, dass weit über das menschliche Ermessen hinaus ging und dieses etwas hatte ihn verändert.

Der Direktor hatte versucht ein paar Mal mit dem Jungen über die Ereignisse zu reden, aber dieser hatte nach dem er in einmal die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, nie wieder darüber reden wollen, zumindest nicht mit ihm.

Albus war klar warum, der junge Mann hatte ihm nicht wirklich vergeben, er würde es vielleicht auch nie wirklich tun. Schließlich hatte er Albus Dumbledore einen sehr schweren Fehler gemacht. Er hatte versucht den Jungen seine Familie weg zu nehmen. Harry und Severus gehörten zusammen und sie brauchten einander, das hatte Albus mit der Zeit verstanden und ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass Harry einen guten Einfluss in das Haus Slytherin gebracht hatte.

Es gab kaum mehr Kämpfe unter den Schülern und die Fehde zwischen Ron und Draco schien sich auch etwas gelegt zu haben.

Plötzlich spürte der Direktor wie einen aufstauenden Druck unter seinem Herzen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Magie sich nach innen aufbäumte und auflehnte. Weiße gleißende Lichter stoben von seinen Händen davon. Sein Zeitanzeiger hörte zu pendeln auf und Fawkes der Phönix stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus.

Albus krümmte sich unter Schmerzen, als seine Magie sich aus seinen Körper herauskämpfte. Es war als hätte sie ein eigenes Bewusstsein erhalten. Der alte Mann kämpfte mit aller Willenskraft gegen die anbahnende Dunkelheit, aber jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Ruhe und wollte vor dem Schmerz fliehen. Er spürte wie sein Körper anfing zu versagen und die Dunkelheit übermächtig wurde, mit einem leisen Seufzen akzeptierte er was auch immer jetzt kommen möge.

------

Severus, Harry und Draco saßen gerade in dem Büro des Tränkemeisters und debattierten über die Abschlussprüfung. Diese waren wirklich sehr anstrengend gewesen und alle waren froh, dass sie vorbei waren. Harry und Draco diskutierten gerade über das Für und Wider von Harrys Plan Auror zu werden. Severus war sicher nicht begeistert von der Idee, aber er hatte entschieden, dass sein Sohn den Beruf wählen sollte, den er wollte.

Harry drehte plötzlich seinen Kopf und starrte auf die Tür. Er sah den Direktor wie dessen Magie völlig unkontrolliert den Körper verließ und auf ihn zuraste. Er spürte wie er schwankte er konnte noch hören, wie Draco und Severus ihn etwas fragten, aber die Worte nicht verstehen. Es war als wäre er taub geworden.

_Harry Potter!_

Hallte es durch den Raum, dann war um sie herum dieses gleißend weiße Licht, das alles zu verschlucken schien. Harry hatte Angst wie noch nie ein seinem Leben zu vor, er nahm alle Kraft zusammen und drückte sich gegen das weiße Licht nur um zu seinem Vater zu gelangen. Fest drückte er sich gegen den warmen Körper seines Vaters. Draco hatte nervös nach der Hand des Tränkelehrers und Vertrauten gegriffen. Das weiße Licht war rund um sie, hüllte sie ein und dann war nichts außer absoluter Schwärze.

------

„Seraph?", fragte jemand leise und sehr nervös.

Harry murmelte etwas, öffnete die Augen und blickte sich etwas desorientiert um. Er war immer noch in dem Büro.

Die Person die ihn angesprochen hatte, war definitiv Draco.

„Draco!"

Der junge Mann nickte für mehr fehlte ihm die Kraft. Harry drehte sich schwerfällig zu seinem Vater um.

„Sev?", fragte er leise und rau.

Der Tränkemeister brummte unwillig und stemmte sich hoch.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte dieser die unruhigen Augen seines Sohnes musternd.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Albus Magie, mehr weiß ich auch nicht", meinte er nur, sich selbst zum Sprechen zu zwingend.

Severus nickte und sackte wieder zusammen. Er hatte das Gefühl eine ganze Herde von Hippogreifen hätte ihn überrannt. Draco und Seraph schien es genauso zu gehen. Sie waren fertig. Was bei allen selbst rührenden Kesseln war **Das** gewesen!

Die drei blieben noch eine Weile liegen und schön langsam kehrten ihre verirrten Lebensgeister zurück.

Alle drei stemmten sich fast gleichzeitig hoch und hatten alle das gleiche Ziel, das Büro des Direktors.

Severus öffnete die Tür und stapfte hinaus. Harry und Draco folgten ihm. Die Schüler die ihnen begegneten verhielten sich sehr merkwürdig. Sie mieden Severus im großen Bogen und manche blieben respektvoll stehen und nickten dem Lehrer zu. Der das Verhalten schlichtweg ignorierte.

Was war hier los?

Das war eine Frage die allen drei auf der Seele lag.

Sie beeilten sich so schnell wie möglich zu dem Wasserspeier zu gelangen, das ganze war ihnen zu gespenstisch. Sie nutzen eine alte Abkürzung und als Severus vor dem Wasserspeier stand zuckte er schreckensbleich zurück. Dort war kein Wasserspeier stattdessen zierte etwas anderes den Eingang. Draco und Harry wollten wissen was den Lehrer so erschreckt hatte, dann sahen sie es.

Statt dem erwarteten Wasserspeier prangte die Lebensgroße Gestalt von Voldemort dort.

Was bedeutete das!

Severus bellte das Passwort, aber das Ding rührte sich nicht. Irgendetwas in ihm hatte damit gerechnet.

„Haben der Direktor das Passwort vergessen?", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen und ließ alle drei zusammen zucken.

Severus drehte sich fahrig um und starrte in das Gesicht von Minerva aber es war auf eine Art und Weise schrecklich verändert, dass er sie im ersten Moment nicht erkannt hätte. Ihre Augen waren so, so anders, voller Hass und Kälte, in ihrem Gesicht fand er Verbitterung und eine hässliche Narbe durch zog die Wange.

Alle drei starrten entsetzt die Verwandlungskünstlerin an.

„Wo ist Albus?", fragte Severus kaum die Sprache wieder findend.

„Albus! Sie meinen doch nicht ernsthaft Albus Dumbledore?", fragte sie nun sehr erstaunt.

„Genau diesen", knurrte nun Severus in seiner üblichen Art, die er immer hatte, wenn er gegen die eigene Panik kämpfte.

„Ist Ihnen nicht wohl?"

Severus schoss ihr einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Beantworte einfach meine Frage Minerva, wo ist Albus Dumbledore ich habe-"

Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als er sah wie Minerva erbleichte und ihn anstarrte wie ein Gespenst. Severus war versucht zu fragen was los sei, aber verkniff es sich.

„In all den Jahren", stammelte sie. „Sie haben mich noch nie bei meinen Vornamen angesprochen, Herr Direktor", sagte sie dann.

„Na dann wird's aber Zeit", brummte Severus. „Nennen Sie mir einfach das Passwort, wenn's Recht ist", knurrte er dann.

Minerva nickte beflissen.

„Slytherins Schwert."

Severus nickte ihr dankend zu und stapfte dann in das Büro. Hier sah alles anders aus, der Raum war noch genauso rund, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber der Rest, war anders. Nichts ließ mehr auf die fröhliche Natur von Dumbledore deuten, alles war düster und dunkel gehalten. Die Wände waren voller Bücherregale und kein einziges Bild säumte die Wand. Darüber war Severus fast froh.

Das eigentliche Büro war ebenso voll geräumt mit Pergamenten Bücher über Zaubertränke und deren Zutaten darunter eine Menge, von denen Severus wusste, dass der Besitz einem eine sichere Freikarte nach Azkaban verschaffte.

Vor dem Fenster hing ein schwerer Vorhang, der reichlich verziert war, aber dem Raum eine noch drückender werden ließ.

„Professor was ist hier los?", fragte Draco sehr nervös.

„Wenn ich das bloß wüsste, Draco. Wenn ich das bloß wüsste."

Ein einziges Teil schien nicht in die Umgebung zu passen. Severus fiel erst bei einer weiteren genauen Untersuchung des Raums auf. Es war der Zeitanzeiger von Dumbledore. Er stand einfach da, aber das Pendel rührte sich nicht. Der helle Ton des Metalls ließ das Ding noch heller wirken und sie gerade zu aus zu lachen.

Severus kramte in den Schubladen und Kästen und versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen was hier vorging.

Harry und Draco inspizierten die Wände.

Draco wandte sich einem Bücherregal zu, alle Bände behandelten Zaubertränke oder die dunklen Künste, nur eines fiel nicht in diese Rubrik und das war das berühmte Buch. Hogwarts: eine Geschichte.

„Also ich weiß wenigstens seit wann du Direktor bist", meinte Harry irgendwann und zeigte auf eine kleine eingerahmte Urkunde.

Dort stand:

**Direktor von Hogwarts, der Schule für angewandte Magie**

**Severus Septimus Salazar Snape (Zaubertränkemeister, Schwarzmagier 2. Grades, ganz gefährlicher Bekämpfer des Lichts, Orden des Slytherin 1.Grades, Lord des Kessels)**

**Gez.: der Schulbeirat 1981**

Darunter waren eine Menge Unterschriften, auch die von Lucius Malfoy.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du den Namen Salazar hast", witzelte Harry zynisch.

„Tradition, Seraph. Tradition. Ein Zauberer hat immer sehr viele Namen, die aber nur dann von Bedeutung sind, wenn du für die Gesellschaft wirklich wichtig bist. Aber diese Titel, die habe ich noch nie in meinen Leben gehört."

Es klopfte an der Tür. Alle erstarrten und fühlten sich ertappt.

Minerva trat ein. Sie grüßte mit einem Kopfnicken Severus.

„Ich wollte Sie nur fragen, wie lange Sie noch gedenken, meinen Schüler Ronald Weasley zu bestrafen, sehen Sie ich verstehe, dass der Schüler etwas Unverzeihliches getan hat, aber Sie haben ihn jetzt schon sechs Wochen bestraft."

Severus blieb der Mund offen. Was sollte er getan haben! Er hatte Weasley die letzten Wochen nicht einmal eine Strafarbeit gegeben! Gut er war bis vor fünf Minuten überhaupt nicht Direktor gewesen. Sein Hirn raste, er brauchte Informationen und da stand seine Quelle.

Er deutete Minerva mit einer herrischen Geste sich zu setzten, nicht weil er es so wollte, viel mehr, weil sie das zu erwarten schien.

„Ich habe heute Morgen mit einem heiklen Vergessens Trank herum experimentiert, ich fürchte mein Gedächtnis ist heute nicht so wie es sein sollte, wenn Sie mir also auf die Sprünge helfen, was hat denn der junge Mr. Weasley angestellt?"

Minerva nickte und sah ihn mit einem etwas verängstigenden Blick an. Sie fragte sich ob das wieder ein Test ihrer Loyalität war?

„Nun Ronald Weasley hat ihren Vertrauensschüler angegriffen", sagte sie und deutete auf Draco, der neben Seraph stand.

„Und weswegen, hat er das getan?"

„Weil…weil Mr. Malfoy, wie es sein Recht ist, sich Miss Weasley genommen hat", erklärte die Stellvertretende Direktorin leise.

Draco starrte zuerst sie erschrocken an und dann den Professor. Er hatte nie, er hätte nie, er war nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen. Ron hätte ihn umgebracht und wenn nicht er dann zumindest Seraph, der Ginny, als Art Schwester betrachtete und Seraph konnte sehr, sehr wütend werden, wenn einer seiner Familie was antat.

„Und wie hat seine Bestrafung ausgesehen?", hackte Severus nach. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen was hier vorging, das war krank und abartig.

„Nun Sie haben ihn zu sich zitiert und ich nehme an in die Kerker geschafft", sagte die Lehrerin verbittert. Wieder ein ruiniertes Leben. Niemand erholte sich vom Kerker, das war eine unumstrittene Tatsache, dennoch war sie froh, dass der Direktor den jungen Mann nicht hingerichtet hatte, wie es Mr. Malfoy eigentlich verlangt hatte.

„Verstehe."

Mehr sprach Severus für einige Augenblicke nicht. Er musste die erhaltenen Informationen erst verdauen.

„Können Sie mir sagen was Albus Dumbledore geworden ist?", fragte er dann erneut.

Minerva nickte ernst, das war keine gute Zeit gewesen, für niemanden.

„Er wurde des Mordes angeklagt und nach Azkaban gebracht."

„Des Mordes? An wem?"

„Dem ehrwürdigen Herrn und Lord Sir Grindelwald", erklärte sie und konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Severus starrte sie nun unverhohlen erschrocken an. Albus in Azkaban! Was zum Teufel war passiert! Wann und wieso war plötzlich alles anders.

Harry hörte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, es war mehr ein Gedanke der sicher nicht sein eigener war, das passierte manchmal. Er hatte schließlich alle Erinnerungen von Tom Riddle in seinem Kopf.

_Für Voldemort spielt Zeit keine Rolle_

Harry schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Kopf und sah sich plötzlich hektisch um. Er flüsterte Draco etwas zu. Der nickte eifrig und tauchte in ein Regal ab. Kurz darauf hielt er Harry ein Buch hin, der eifrig zu Blättern begann und mit jedem Wort, das er las bleicher wurde.

„Er hat die Geschichte verändert", flüsterte er leise und schockiert und hielt Draco die Stelle hin, damit er es auch lesen konnte.

Minerva wunderte sich zwar über das merkwürdige Verhalten der Beiden Schüler obwohl, den einen kannte sie gar nicht. Er sah aus wie eine zweite Version des Direktors.

Severus musterte ebenfalls das aufgeregte Verhalten seiner beiden Schüler, aber wandte sich dann wieder Minerva zu. Er hatte hier eine Rolle zu spielen.

„Ich werde mich um den Fall Weasley kümmern, wenn es dann sonst noch etwas gibt?"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und war froh, wenn sie wieder aus dem gruseligen Büro weg konnte.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich verschlossen, stürmten die beiden Jugendlichen auf Severus zu und zeigten ihm die Stelle in dem Buch.

Da stand klar und deutlich, dass Salazar Slytherin mit der Macht des Voldemorts die anderen Gründer von Hogwarts vertrieben hatte und die Schule nach seinem Wünschen umgestaltet hatte. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte sich der neuen Macht gebeugt.

Der Wahnsinnige hatte, also wirklich die Zeit verändert. Alles war anders, die drei blätterten fiebrig das Buch durch. Es gab immer wieder Aufstände, immer wieder fanden sich Hexen und Zauberer, die mit dem System nicht einverstanden waren und der letzte bekannte große Führer einer solchen Bewegung war Albus Dumbledore gewesen, weil niemand einen Märtyrer wollte hatte man ihn einfach nach Azkaban weggeschlossen.

Die Welt war erstarrt in Angst vor der Macht einiger weniger Reinblütiger Zauberer. Severus fand auch einen Eintrag über sich selbst, wie er mit der Einführung drakonischer Strafen, die Ordnung in Hogwarts wieder hergestellt hatte. Alles in allem malte das Buch ein Bild von ihm das ihn schreckte, er war ein gefürchteter Tyrann, schlimmer noch als er zu seiner schlimmsten Zeit gewesen war.

Draco und Harry sahen ihn angstvoll an. Was sollten sie jetzt tun?

„Wir müssen in die Vergangenheit und das alles wieder richten", meinte Harry bestimmt.

„Seraph, solche Zauber brauchen viel Zeit zur Vorbereitung und ich weiß nicht ob wir die haben."

Draco schüttelte vor Verdruss den Kopf.

„Das ist eine bescheuerte Welt", grummelte er.

„Wie viel Zeit brauchen wir um die Zauber vor zu bereiten?"

„Das ist kein Spaziergang Seraph, das ist höchst illegale Magie und äußerst instabil und ich bin sicher kein Spezialist in dem Thema. Der einzige der uns da helfen kann, ist Albus, er hat etwas Ahnung von Zeitmagie."

„Dann müssen wir ihn da rausholen", stellte Harry fest.

„Klar wir marschieren einfach nach Azkaban rein und holen ihn raus. Aus Azkaban kann man nicht ausbrechen", keifte Draco.

„Doch man kann. Es ist schon öfters passiert, denke nur an deinen Vater."

„Das war etwas anderes, mein Vater war zu dem Zeitpunkt zu wichtig für den schwarzen Lord, sonst hätte dieser ihn da nie rausgeholt. Das kannst du nicht vergleichen."

„Was ist mit Schnuffel oder mit Barty Crouch, wenn es die beiden geschafft haben finden wir auch einen Weg."

Draco sah Harry verwirrt an.

„Mein Pate, Sirius Black, du weißt schon der gesuchte Mörder, ist aus Azkaban entkommen."

„Seraph, Black war einzigartig nur er konnte auf so eine Idee kommen. Aber ich muss dir Recht geben wir müssen einen Weg finden den Direktor zu befreien, nur er kann uns helfen. Ich werde sehen was sich tun lässt. Aber eines nach dem anderen", erklärte Severus trocken.

Ihm gefiel die Idee nicht, hier fest zu sitzen und das Wochenlang, er war hier wie ein Todesser und er würde sich in der Öffentlichkeit so verhalten müssen. Draco und Harry war das klar, wenn sie hier bleiben mussten, mussten sie sich anpassen und hoffen, dass niemand den Trick durchschaute.

Severus murmelte einen Spruch und mit einem leisen Plopp tauchte ein Pergament auf. Er studierte dieses kurz und nickte dann bestätigend.

„Draco verhalte dich wie das schlimmste Ekel und lass verlautbaren, dass ich meinen Sohn zu mir rufen habe lassen um sicher zu gehen, dass alles nach meinen Wünschen läuft. Stelle fest, dass ich die Existenz meines Sohnes geheim gehalten hatte, er aber wie ein richtiger Snape ein wirklich gefährlicher Zauberer ist. Du weißt sicher wie man so was macht und bedenke, hier bist du nicht Draco Malfoy. Sondern Draco Lucien Malfoy, der Erbe einer mächtigen Linie."

„Ich soll also so richtig den Arsch raushängen lassen?", meinte Draco ernst.

Er wusste nicht ob er das schaffte, die Freundschaft mit Seraph hatte ihn sehr verändert, aber ihm war klar was auf den Spiel stand.

„Seraph, geh runter in die Kerker und sehe was du für Weasley tun kannst, nach Möglichkeit schaff ihn zu mir. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Er schrieb eine schriftliche Berechtigung für Harry, die ihn mit allen Befugnissen, die nur möglich waren, versah.


	2. 1 forsaken paradise

**1. …forsaken paradise that calls itself ‚Hell'****i**

_( … das verlassene Paradies, dass sich selbst ‚Hölle' nennt)_

Harry und Draco verließen nur sehr ungern das Büro. Sie hatten das Gefühl, dass da draußen eine meuchelnde Meute wartete.

Sie mieden die große Halle und machten sich gleich auf den Weg in die Keller. Das Kellergewölbe war riesig. Es gab hier dutzende Abzweigungen Gänge und Räume, die sich für die Einrichtung eines Kerkers geeignet hätten.

Harry sah sich nervös um. Auch wenn er die letzten zwei Jahre im Slytherin Keller verbracht hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er sich jetzt und diesem Moment wohl fühlte.

„HE DA!", schrie jemand.

Draco legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter um diesen zu beruhigen. Dann drehte er sich gelassen um. Zeit die Rolle zu spielen die er schon immer am Besten gekonnt hatte.

„Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund mich an zu schreien, Crabbe", meinte er dann mit ebenso gelassener Stimme.

Harry war einfach nur verblüfft, er hätte das nicht zu Stande gebracht.

„Sorry. Wusste nicht, dass du es bist. Lass mich raten, du willst das Wiesel besuchen", meinte der Slytherin erleichtert.

Draco neigte kurz seinen Kopf, dann nickte er.

„Du sollst mitkommen. Ich soll dem Sohn des Direktors unsere besseren Einrichtungen zeigen und da man nie weiß, was dieser Tage passiert…Jedenfalls hab ich eindeutige Order vom Direktor. Also komm!", befahl Draco mit herrischer Stimme.

Der junge und stämmige Slytherin nickte und Draco ließ ihn vorgehen. Vornehmlich um sich wieder um den Sohn des Direktors zu kümmern.

Crabbe unterließ es zu fragen seit wann der Direktor einen Sohn hatte, aber der junge Mann scheinbar nicht viel älter, als er selbst war das Abbild des Direktors und so war es besser schweigend das zu tun, was einem befohlen wurde. Dem Direktor in die Quere zu kommen war ungesund und er hatte kein Interesse selbst das Innenleben des Kerkers kennen lernen zu dürfen.

Sie waren nicht lange unterwegs, als sie vor einer schweren Eisentür standen. Crabbe nannte das Passwort. Es lautete passender Weise ‚Strafe' und sie drangen noch tiefer in die Kellergewölbe ein. Das hier war eindeutig ein Gefängnis, kleine Zellen mit schweren Gitterstäben säumten den Weg. Harry wurde ganz flau im Magen und auch Draco fühlte sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut.

Welche Eltern würden ihre Kinder auf eine Schule schicken wo sie eingesperrt wurden?

Crabbe blieb vor der hintersten Zelle stehen. Dort hang eine ausgemergelte Gestalt in Ketten, mehr Tod als lebendig.

„Hey Wiesel Gäste sind hier!", knurrte Crabbe den Gefangenen an.

Ein wenig rührte sich der Gefangene, aber im Grunde fand man nur noch leere in den blassen Augen des Jungen.

Draco nickte und hob seinen Zauberstab, mit einem lauten Knall öffnete sich die Zellentür.

„WAS? Draco bis du nun völlig Irre geworden!", fragte Crabbe der an den Verstand seinen Klassenkollegen zweifelte.

„Nein, bin ich nicht, ich habe eindeutige Order, den da zum Direktor zu schaffen. Er möchte seinem Sohn zeigen, wie er hier das Regiment führt und das Wiesel ist ihm ein passendes Exempel."

„Also wird er doch hingerichtet. Hat er auch verdient, wie kann er es wagen einen von uns an zu greifen. Typisch Schlammblutliebhaber, ist genau wie sein Vater. Der war auch nicht anders", meinte Crabbe.

Draco nickte normalerweise würde er vielleicht auch etwas Abfälliges über die Weasley Familie sagen, aber ihm waren die Worte im Hals stecken geblieben.

„Was der Direktor mit dem Abfall macht weiß ich nicht und es ist mir auch egal. Ich soll ihn raufschaffen und nicht mehr", knurrte er.

Innerlich hasste er sich fast für diese Worte. Gut lange hatte er die Weasleys nicht ausstehen können, aber seit er mit Seraph zusammen war, war das Leben selbst zu lustig um irgendwen hassen zu können.

Er schubste Harry an, damit Crabbe sich verzog.

„Sag mal Draco, wie steht das hier eigentlich mit dem Spaß haben, wir könnten uns doch ein ganz klein wenig verspäten, ich hätte da so eine Idee für den da", sagte er gerade laut genug, damit Crabbe es hörte.

Eine Kopfbewegung von Draco genügte und der junge Mann verschwand so rasch er nur konnte. Professor Snape in Kleinausgabe war ihm zu gespenstisch.

Kaum war der Mann außer Hörweite, rannte Harry zu Ron. Draco öffnete die magischen Fesseln.

„Gin…Ginny…", murmelte der junge Weasley immer noch halb bewusstlos.

Harry flüsterte einige Heilzauber, aber viele wusste er selbst nicht, wo war Hermine wenn man sie mal wirklich brauchte?

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Wir tun das was ich gesagt habe, wir schaffen ihn zu Severus, hoffentlich fällt ihm ein, was wir tun können."

Harry nickte und ließ den benommenen Gryffindor schweben.

Geheimgänge nutzend schafften sie es ohne weitere Störung in das Büro des Direktors.

Severus war heilfroh sie wieder zu sehen. Weniger glücklich war er über den Zustand von Mr. Weasley, der aussah, als wäre er einen ganz Schwarm von Todessern über den Weg gelaufen.

Im Grunde aber sollte er darüber nicht erstaunt sein. Mit einer knappen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes lag der junge Weasley auf einer weichen Unterlage hinter dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch. Severus kramte in einigen Laden und fand wirklich was er suchte, einige Tränke.

Nicht ganz das Brauchbare, aber besser, als nichts. Severus flößte dem mittlerweile wieder ohnmächtigen Weasley die Tränke ein.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm, Vater? Hier kann er nicht bleiben!"

„Nein, wir müssen wissen, was hier vor sich geht", stellte Severus fest. „Ich muss erfahren, was Mr. Weasley erlebt hat."

Harry starrte in entsetzt an.

„Das kannst du nicht tun Vater!", rief er erschrocken aus.

„Seraph! Ich muss, wenn wir diese Hölle überleben wollen!", spie Severus seinen Sohn an.

Harry zuckte nur leicht zurück, er wusste dass Severus Recht hatte, aber alles in ihm schrie es nicht zu tun. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund noch mehr litt.

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach das Wort, dass Harry im fünften Jahr so gehasst hatte.

Im Kopf von Ron gab es keine Blockaden, zumindest nicht direkt, bei einigen Sachen glitt er einfach ab. Das war interessant, so wie es aussah hatte ihm jemand gezeigt wie man sich gegen die Wahrheitszauber schütze. Das war eine Untersuchung wert. Immer tiefer grub er in den Erinnerungen des jungen Weasleys und was er da zu sehen bekam erschüttert ihn bis ins Mark. Er war ein Monster. Die Schüler hatten nicht nur Angst vor ihm sondern Todesangst und das zum Teil nicht ganz zu unrecht. Er war grausam, brutal und ungerecht auf eine Art und Weise die ihm vor ihm selbst ekelte.

Er entdeckte noch etwas. Der junge Mr. Weasley war offensichtlich mit Sirius Black vertraut und Black war allem Anschein nach hier Lehrer und Severus hätte fast Lachen können, ein Spion für die letzten Reste des Widerstands.

Nach einer Ewigkeit verließ er den Geist des jungen Mannes wieder.

„Draco, Harry bringt Ronald Weasley in das Büro des Lehrers für Verteidigung", bellte er einfach.

„Ist alles in Ordnung!", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Nein und das wird es nicht so bald. Keine Angst Seraph, ich habe schon um meine Seele gekämpft und sie erhalten. Hör zu, der Mann der dieses Fach Verteidigung unterrichtet ist niemand anderer als Sirius Black, allem Anschein nach ist ein Spion für diese hier ansässige Widerstandsgruppe. Er ist nur hier, weil ich glaube, dass er mein alter Schulfreund ist und ich ihm bis zu einem gewissen Grad vertrauen kann", erklärte Severus kurz und bündig.

Harry wurde schreckensbleich.

„Sirius ist hier!"

„Und er war nie Azkaban", stellte Severus fest.

„Was sollen wir ihm erzählen, ich meine so hallo, wir wollen Ron kein Haar krümmen, aber wissen nicht wie wir das anstellen sollen?"

„Du Draco könntest so tun, als ob du plötzlich ein Gewissen entwickelt hättest und deinen alten Freund Seraph um Rat gefragt, der beschlossen hat einfach her zu kommen und dir zur Seite zu stehen. Was anderes würde mir nicht einfallen… außer vielleicht", begann er brach aber dann ab. „Wir sind hier in einer fremden Welt, verdammt!"

Der Zaubertränkemeister sprach einen mächtigen Fluch über Ron aus, so dass dieser für niemanden mehr zu sehen war.

„Lasst ihn zwischen Euch schweben und versteckt ihn bei Black. Das wird die Sache vereinfachen. Ich werde inzwischen sehen ob ich die Pläne für Azkaban auftreiben kann, je eher wir Albus da rausholen, desto eher können wir das ganze richten", erklärte der Lehrer noch.

Ihm war nicht wohl dabei Seraph und Draco solchen Abenteuer aus zu setzen auf der anderen Seite, wenn es wer schaffte dann doch der Junge der lebt.

------

Glücklicherweise befand sich das Büro für Verteidigung dort wo es sein sollte zumindest hofften das die beiden jungen Leute, als an der vermeintlich richtigen Tür anklopften.

Ein Mann mit Bart öffnete ihnen und musterte sie kurz.

„Verzeihen Sie Mr. Black?", begann Harry kleinlaut, der seinen Paten trotz aller Unterschiede wieder erkannt hatte.

Sirius trug jetzt eine teure Robe und sah alles in allem recht gut aus.

„Was kann ich denn für Euch tun?", fragte dieser neugierig und musterte Harry interessiert.

„Ich bin Seraph Snape der Sohn Severus und wollte den Schulfreund meines Vaters einmal persönlich kennen lernen", log Harry dem einfach nichts Besseres einfiel, obwohl er die Vorstellung, dass Severus und Sirius Freunde waren innerlich ziemlich komisch fand. Wenngleich es nur ein weiteres Zeichen war, dass an dieser Welt wirklich alles falsch war, so war es doch gut endlich einmal Sirius wieder zu sehen. Wie sehr er ihn doch vermisst hatte.

Sirius lud beide in sein Büro und setzte sich da hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Die ganze Zeit den jungen Snape musternd. So hatte es Draco nicht so schwer den jungen Weasley irgendwo hin zu legen, ohne dass es auffiel.

Draco setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Einige Minuten herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und Sirius war neugierig wann der Junge endlich seinen ersten Zug machen würde.

Draco würde es zu blöd.

„Seraph du könntest das Gespräch mit der Frage anfangen, wann und auf welche Weise dein Professor Black sich mit deinem Vater angefreundet hat, oder ob es eben umgekehrt gewesen ist", meinte Draco schelmisch zu Harry, laut genug, dass Sirius es ebenso hörte.

„Das ist eine gute Idee Mr. Malfoy, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie Sinn für Humor haben", lachte Sirius. Der nun mehr als verwundert war, erstens, dass Mr. Malfoy freiwillig hier war, zweitens sich zivilisiert benahm und drittens, dieses fremde Kind. Die beiden waren sehr vertraut miteinander und seit wann hatte Snape einen Sohn? Er war doch nie einem menschlichen Wesen nahe genug gekommen um so etwas wie eine Beziehung auf zu bauen, na ja gut es gab andere Wege Kinder zu kriegen. Dennoch warum hatte er die Existenz seines Sohnes geheim gehalten, viel mehr noch wie? All diese Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, während er erzählte wie er mit Severus Freundschaft schloss.

Es war Selbstschutz gewesen. Er war ein untypischer Black gewesen und der Hut sortierte ihn nicht nach Slytherin wo bis jetzt alle Blacks waren sondern nach Gryffindor. Die Gryffindors mochten ihn nicht, sie hielten ihn für einen Spion und die Slytherins für einen Verräter. So war die erste Zeit in Hogwarts nicht gerade toll. Sirius war alleine und unbeliebt, der einzige der nichts gegen ihn zu haben schien war eben Severus. So waren sie Freunde geworden mit der Zeit akzeptierten auch die anderen Schüler, dass Sirius in ihrem Haus und er fand sogar einige Freunde dort, aber mit Niemandem verstand er sich so gut, wie mit Severus.

Harry sog jedes Wort auf. Er konnte Sirius nur zu gut verstehen.

„Nun habe ich aber genug von mir erzählt. Du verzeihst ich brenne darauf den Sohn meines Freundes kennen zu lernen, wer war deine Mutter und warum hat Severus dich geheim gehalten?"

Harry sah nervös zu Draco der ebenso verwirrt drein sah. Was sollten sie jetzt sagen, diese Welt war ihnen zu fremd.

„Wer meine Mutter ist ein Geheimnis, aber sie war ein lieber Mensch und sie hat Severus geliebt und umgekehrt, wenn Sie das wissen wollten. Severus ist ein toller Vater, man könnte sich kaum eine bessere Familie wünschen", erklärte Harry einfach und hielt sich so an der Wahrheit.

Sirius konnte nur in sich hineinlächeln, der Junge hatte die Frage erwidert aber nicht beantwortet, er war so schlau wie zu vor. Er musste wissen was hier vor sich ging.

„Ich bin schlechter Gastgeber", meinte er plötzlich sprang auf holte Tee und Teetassen. Er stellte jedem eine Tasse hin und schenkte allen ein. Dann trank er einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Tasse, oder ließ es so zumindest aussehen.

Draco und Harry wechselten verwirrte Blicke, dann tranken sie ebenfalls einige Schlucke von dem Tee.

„Also Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie schon mal da sind können Sie mir sicher erzählen, was Sie mit Virginia Weasley gemacht haben", begann Sirius zuckersüß.

Harry starrte ihn schreckensbleich an. Was sollte das werden!

„Nichts! Ich würde niemals Ginny anfassen und schon gar nicht so!", schrie Draco fast.

„Wirklich nicht? Warum nicht, ist doch ein hübsches Mädchen, diese Virginia", fuhr Sirius fort.

Die Frage bohrte sich durch Dracos Verstand. Er erkannte plötzlich mit eisiger Kälte, dass er vergiftet worden war. Mit einem Veritasserum, er erkannte die Symptome, sein Vater hatte ihn manchmal damit traktiert, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte.

„Weil ich eine Freundin habe und die mir den Kopf abreißen würde und weil ich nie auf die Idee käme so etwas zu tun."

Draco sprang auf und wollte Harry mit sich ziehen, aber Sirius hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

„Wer auch immer mein Büro betritt spielt nach meinen Regeln das ist ungeschriebenes Schulgesetz und setzt euch wieder. Ganz brav und keine Dummheiten. Ich weiß nicht was hier los ist, aber ich gedenke es heraus zu finden."

Er wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Harry.

„Und jetzt zu dir, wer bist du wirklich? Und was willst du hier?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen.

„Seraph Snape", begann Harry und dann schön langsam bahnte sich die Antwort auf die zweite Frage an. „und ich will die Welt wieder richten", erklärte er einfach.

Draco starrte mit stummem Hass den Mann an.

„Die Welt richten, ist sie denn falsch?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

„JA! Verdammt noch mal, alles ist falsch. Voldemort hat die Zeit verändert, jetzt ist nichts mehr wie es sein sollte."

Harrys Augen glühten vor Aufregung.

„Wie sollte sie denn sein?"

Sirius war nun mehr als nur erstaunt. Er hatte mit einer Intrige gerechnet.

„Albus sollte der Direktor sein, auch wenn er einige Fehler hat, Albus Dumbledore ist der Direktor von Hogwarts. Mein Vater wäre Tränkemeister und Hausvorstand von Slytherin. Draco und Hermine die Schulsprecher und unsere einzige Sorge wäre, dass die Linie Malfoy ihre Reinblütigkeit verliert. Was nicht so ein Problem ist schließlich schuldet mir Onkel Lucius etwas."

„Warum sollte die Malfoys ihre Reinblütigkeit verlieren?", fragte Sirius in die Runde.

„Hermine", antworteten beide Jungs gleichzeitig.

Sirius konnte sich an keine Schülerin mit dem Namen erinnern und er hatte ein gutes Namen Gedächtnis, wenn es ein solches Mädchen gab, dann würde er es wissen.

„Diese Hermine nehme ich an, ist dann nicht Reinblütig", stellte er fest. Das war doch ein schlechter Witz, alle Zauberer die nicht Reinblütig waren wurden verfolgt, heiraten mit nicht Reinblütigen waren verboten und das schon seit ewigen Zeiten.

„ANTWORTET!", bellte er. „Ist diese Hermine nicht Reinblütig?"

„Nein, sie ist eine Muggelgeborene Hexe", erwiderte Draco leise.

Sirius schwankte zurück. Es gab keine Muggelgeborene mehr, die meisten wurden sobald man ihre Magie entdeckte hingerichtet.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten! Wer waren die beiden? Draco verhielt sich so untypisch und dann noch diese Geschichte und wieso wollten sie ihn überhaupt sehen. Sirius verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er musste eine Lösung finden und das schnell, seine Aktion würde nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben, da war er sich sicher.

„Was bei allen fliegenden Gorgonen wolltet ihr eigentlich von mir?", fragte er während er sich die Schweißtropfen von seiner Stirn wusch.

„Dass du Ron hilfst, es geht ihm nicht gut, wir wissen nicht was passiert ist und weil du doch ein Spion bist, so wie Vater einer war, dachten wir du würdest ihm helfen, so wie Vater mir immer geholfen hat", erklärte Harry trocken.

„RON! Wie soll ich Ron helfen? Wenn ich es wage in die Kerker zu spazieren, dann bin ich meinen Job los und wandere nach Azkaban schneller als ich Hogwarts sagen kann. Ihr seid verrückt geworden, ich will SOFORT wissen was los ist! Was geht hier vor, ist das wieder eines dieser verrückten Spiele von Severus, ist ihm wieder langweilig?"

„Nein, es ist kein Spiel!", schrie Harry entrüstet.

Sirius wusste, dass die Wirkung des Veritasserum am nachlassen war.

„Wir meinen es Todernst, Mr. Black, es wurde an der Realität herumgepfuscht. Ob es Ihnen nun passt oder nicht, wir sind auf Ihrer Seite", erklärte Draco und stand auf.

Er hob den Unsichtbarkeitszauber der über Ron gelegt worden war auf.

„Da hier ist Ron, was auch immer Sie tun, wir vertrauen Ihnen, aber nicht weil wir wollen, sondern weil wir keine andere Wahl haben."

„Dann ist das wahr was ihr gesagt habt, das alles ist irgendwie irreal und ihr habt Muggelgeborene kennen gelernt? Wie?"

„Ganz einfach Sirius, weil sie auf unserer Schule sind genauso wie alle Zauberer, es hat sogar einmal einen Werwolf an der Schule gegeben und er war einer deiner besten Freunde", sagte Harry sanft.

„Muggelgeborene und Werwölfe auf Hogwarts! Die Werwölfe sind fast alle ausgerottet", stammelte Sirius, der immer noch auf den schlafenden Körper von Ron starrte.

Dort lag der Beweis. Der Beweis, dass zumindest Teile der Geschichte die ihm aufgetischt wurde wahr sein mussten. Niemals, nie würde gerade der Sohn von Lucius sich zu einer Tat der nächsten Liebe hinreißen lassen.

„Und was habt hier vor, ich meine wie wollt ihr dieses Schlammassel richten, ist das nicht ein wenig viel für zwei jugendliche Zauberer?"

Nun grinsten beide verwegen.

„Für Seraph ein Klacks, er hat Voldemort ganz alleine besiegt, der schafft alles und wenn nicht, kann er sich auf meine Hilfe verlassen, dafür sind schließlich Freunde da", erklärte Draco stolz.

„Ja und Vater ist schließlich auch noch da", fügte Harry hin zu.

„Ein Trio, das die Welt aus den Angeln hebt. Aber wie kommt ihr eigentlich auf die Idee, dass ich euch helfe. Woher habt ihr eigentlich das Hirngespinst, dass ich ein Spion bin?", fragte Sirius lauernd.

Harry und Draco wechselten unruhige Blicke.

„Von Severus, er hat es aus dem Kopf von Ron. Es tut uns leid, aber wir mussten wissen, was vor sich geht", meinte Harry etwas kleinlaut.

Sirius verstand zwar nicht wie Severus das angestellt haben mochte, aber es schien als hätte er Glück im Unglück, er war enttarnt worden, aber hatte dadurch neue Verbündete gefunden. Verwirrend.

Ich wusste innerlich, dass die beiden die Wahrheit sprachen, sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er den Jungs trauen konnte und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Vertrautheit durchströmte ihn bei den Gedanken an den jungen Snape.

„Gut ich bin dabei", sagte er.

Harry und Draco grinsten über beide Ohren, sie hatten es geschafft.

„Und was jetzt, ich meine ihr wollt doch nicht etwa in die Vergangenheit reisen, oder so etwas Irres."

Ihm gefiel der Blick der beiden Jungs noch weniger.

„Nein vorerst noch nicht, die Sprüche dauern eine Weile in der Vorbereitung und gehen über Severuskönnen hinaus, also holen wir den der uns damit helfen kann", meinte Harry leichthin.

„Nein, zuerst planen wir einen Ein – und Ausbruch aus Azkaban und dann werden wir durch die Zeit reisen."

„Ihr seid verrückt", proklamierte Sirius.

Draco lachte laut auf.

„Das kommt mit der Zeit, wenn zu lange mit dem Jungen der lebt herumgegangen ist, keine Angst man gewöhnt sich daran."

„Wer!"

Harry grinste.

„Er meint mich damit, das musst du nicht verstehen Sirius."

Black nickte nur. Er wusste nicht ob er es verstehen wollte. Er hatte noch so viele Fragen und er sah den beiden an, dass es ihnen genauso ging. So tauschten sie Wissen aus. Draco und Harry erfuhren, dass es für fast alles Gesetzte gab und wer sich nicht daran hielt sich recht schnell in Azkaban wieder fand.

Sirius erfuhr, dass er mit Potter und einigen anderen Gryffindors mehr, als nur gut befreundet war und dass er der Pate von Harry Potter war. Auch vom Krieg gegen Voldemort erfuhr er.

Voldemort wäre eine Kraft, aber nichts gegen das man kämpfen könne, zumindest wäre es hier so, erklärte er den beiden.

Harry war darüber nicht weiter überrascht. Er hatte Erfahrung mit Voldemort, so erzählte er von Tom Riddle und wie dieser von Voldemort besessen wurde und viel Schrecken und Leid über die Zauberergesellschaft brachte. Auch über seine Anhänger berichtete er was er wusste.

Sirius erzählte ihnen, dass eine derartige Vereinigung hier gar nicht Not wendig sei, nur Reinblütig Zauberer hätten Rechte, alles andere wurde gejagt und vernichtet, vor allem aber auch Zauberer die es wagten sich gegen das System auf zu lehnen.

Alles in allem sprachen sie bis spät in die Nacht.

Sirius hatte beschlossen, die Kinder persönlich zum Direktor zurück zu bringen, alles andere erschien ihm zu gefährlich.

Severus hatte die Rückkehr seiner beiden Schützlinge sehnsüchtig erwartet. Wenn Sirius noch Zweifel gehabt hätte an der Geschichte der beiden, so würde sie durch das Verhalten von Severus endgültig beseitigt werden. Severus war kein Menschenfreund, aber die Kälte die sonst ausstrahlte fehlte völlig.

Harry war erstaunt, wie gut Severus mit Sirius zu Recht kam, in ihrer Welt waren sie verbitterte Feinde gewesen.

Sie begannen Pläne zu Schmieden. Da es schon Recht spät war zauberte Severus den beiden Kindern ein Schlaflager und machte sich daran mit Sirius Pläne zu schmieden.

„Die größte Schwierigkeit ist, dass du mehr über mich weißt, als ich. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit verhalten, dass ich nicht besonders nett bin, ist mir aufgefallen, aber…", begann Severus irgendwann um drei in der Früh.

„Du bist grausam, aber vor allem kaltblütig. Gnade ist dir ein Fremdwort, du traust niemanden außer dir selbst. Du bist nur selten in der großen Halle und nur dann wenn es jemanden zu bestrafen gilt."

„Die Kerker", stellte Severus fest und seufzte schwer. „Wie kann so etwas nur möglich sein? Das ist eine Schule, so oft ich mir wünschen würde härter durch zu greifen, aber es sind Kinder, sie sind laut und machen Fehler. Wieso schicken Eltern ihre Kinder überhaupt hier her?"

Sirius nickte bedächtig.

„Weil du trotz allem fairer bist, als es bei anderen Schulen der Fall ist und nach dem Abschluss wird es nicht besser, wer nicht in Slytherin gewesen ist, hat kaum Chancen auf einen Ministeriumsposten und so weiter, die Liste lässt sich bis in die Unendlichkeit führen", erklärte Sirius.

So besprachen die beiden viele Dinge bis der morgen graute. Sirius blieb die Nacht über bei den dreien und er war es auch der beim Frühstück Draco erklärte worauf er zu achten hatte. Der junge Mann hörte ihn zu und unterbrach ihn nicht, zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.

Wenn auch nur einem Schüler auffiel, dass er nicht so war wie sonst, dann war alles aus.

Sirius sah in die ernsten Gesichter und erkannte, dass an der Ruhe und der Gefasstheit, dass alle drei offensichtlich einiges durchgemacht hatten.

**REVIEWS!**

i © Jethro Tull : ‚A Passion Play' 1973 (Chrysalis Records)


	3. where no one has nothing

**jdsmile**: fg Ich denke hier ist ein Geständnis an meiner Seite angebracht. Ich liebe Slash, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Romantik in meinen Geschichten ohnehin zu kurz kommt. Bin glaube ich nicht die super Romantikern. Die Geschichte ist abgedreht und das irre ist, in sich geschlossen absolut logisch...  
**Ameisenbaer: **Danke, sie war wirklich strange zu schreiben und auch recht schwer, deswegen habe ich noch nicht soviele Kapitel fertig, wie ich sie gerne hätte. Mit Alternativen Zeitlinien ist das so ein Ding, was ist gleich was ist anders? Welche Leute gibt, wie verhalten sie sich? Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir weiterhin so gut...  
**pandoradoggis: **und das nächste folgt sogleich... Es freut mich das Geschichte wenigsten ein paar Leuten gefällt...  
**xerperus: **Danke für das Lob.

**Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

**

* * *

**

**2… where no one has nothing and nothing is well****i**

_(…wo niemand nichts hat und nichts gut ist)_

Die Slytherins bombardierten Draco mit allerlei Fragen wo er denn über Nacht gewesen sei und was jetzt mit dem Wiesel geschehe. Draco wimmelte sie ab und tat auf geheim und was Weasley passiert sei, da grinste er nur fies. Er wusste, dass würde alle neugierigen und Rachsüchtigen Gemüter beruhigen, zumindest hoffte er das.

Ansonsten schaffte er es sich die anderen Schüler recht vom Leibe zu halten. Mit der Ausrede den Sohn des Direktors unterhalten zu dürfen. Was ihm bei seinem Streben ein machtvoller Zauberer zu werden nur helfen konnte. Da kaum noch wirklicher Unterricht war, war das nicht weiter ein Problem. So überstanden Draco und Harry die folgenden Tage.

------

Severus beugte sich gerade tief über die Pläne Azkabans, als jemand unaufgefordert eintrat.

„Nur ruhig Blut alter Freund, kein Grund einem gleich das Leben aus zu hauchen", lachte ihn jemand auf den Severus gut und gerne hätte verzichten können.

Lucius Malfoy.

Der Tränkemeister ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und bedeutete Lucius sich zu setzen.

„Du siehst schlecht aus, als hättest du die Nacht, mal wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch verbracht, wirklich so etwas kann nicht gesund sein."

Severus nickte stumm und wartete, wenn Lucius etwas von ihm wollte, dann würde er es bestimmt sagen.

„Eine schreckliche Sache was diesem jungen Mr. Weasley passiert ist. Man könnte meinen er hätte keine Erziehung genossen. Oh ich vergaß es handelt sich um einen Weasley. Sag mir Severus hast du mit dem armen Mann gemacht?", fragte Lucius interessiert und beugte sich vor um ja kein Wort zu versäumen.

„Das was er verdient Lucius nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger", sagte Severus eiskalt.

„Schade, ich dachte du wolltest ihn vor versammelter Meute hinrichten lassen. So als Exempel und Warnung für andere."

„Nein, ich halte nichts davon mir Märtyrer im eigenen Haus zu schaffen. Das Vergnügen seiner Vernichtung stand nur deinem Sohn zu, weil er der Geschädigte war", stellte Severus trocken klar. Diese Lüge ging ihm genauso leicht von den Lippen wie alle anderen, die er in seinem Leben von sich gegeben hatte. Er hatte den schwarzen Lord hintergangen und bei Lucius kannte er noch weniger Skrupel, noch besser er hatte gar keine, das war Teil seiner Jobbeschreibung gewesen.

„Nun da hast du auch wieder Recht. Aber trotzdem so ein Schauspiel, den Weasley Spross hängen zu sehen, dass hätte was gehabt", sinnierte Lucius vor sich hin.

„Wenn das alles war…"

„Nein, nein gewiss nicht. In meiner Position als Zaubereiminister habe ich ab und an nach den Gefangenen in Azkaban zu sehen. Du weißt schon ob sie anständig behandelt werden und solcherlei Sachen, ich dachte mir du hättest vielleicht Lust mich zu begleiten."

Severus wurde hellhörig.

„Ich dachte mir, dass könnte dich freuen. Weil du schließlich in letzter Zeit ein außerordentliches Interesse an dem Gefängnis gehabt hast. Sag Severus was willst du mit all den Plänen? Wenn ich dich nicht besser kennen würde, würde ich sagen dass du etwas vorhast", lächelte Lucius den Tränkemeister an.

„Nun um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Das wird dich sicher langweilen, aber mich interessierte wie Azkaban zu Stande gekommen ist. Ich bin an der baulichen Entwicklung interessiert, aber nicht nur von Azkaban sondern auch vom Ministerium. Vor einiger Zeit habe ich uralte Pläne von Hogwarts entdeckt und es hatte mir Spaß gemacht den Plan zu studieren. Nenne es einen Zeitvertreib."

Lucius lachte aus ganzem Herzen. Das war typisch Severus.

„Mein guter Freund, deine Hobbys sind wie immer exzentrisch. Du liebst deine Geheimnisse und das stöbern in staubigen Bibliotheken. Ich frage mich ob dein Sohn genauso ist?"

Lucius lehnte sich zurück und ließ seine Worte nachwirken. Geheimnisse waren ja in Ordnung, aber den eigenen Nachfolger geheim zu halten! Das war etwas das er nicht schätzte und er musste Severus klar machen, dass er immer noch Zaubereiminister war. Er hatte erst gestern von der Existenz von Snapes Sohn erfahren und das freute ihn nicht.

„Mein Sohn? Ob er genauso ist? Nein ich denke nicht, aber das kommt sicher mit der Zeit, mach dir um meinen Sohn keine Sorgen, er ist ein richtiger Snape."

„Wenn du dann keine Angst um ihn hast, wie – und wähle deine Antwort mit Bedacht – kommt es dann, dass du ihn all die Jahre geheim gehalten hast?", fragte Lucius nun sehr direkt.

„Aus einem einfachen Grund. Ich habe viele Feinde und du kannst leugnen was du willst, es ist so, wir beide wissen das. Ein Kind und das in meiner Position hätte mich und ihn Gefahr gebracht, auf der anderen Seite, war dieser Grund der gleiche warum ich auf einen Nachfahren bestanden habe. Damit im Falle eines Falle meine Linie fortbesteht."

Lucius nickte. Severus Gründe waren gut und verständlich, es stimmte es gab immer wieder unschöne Vorkommnisse und Severus hatte schon immer zu den extra Paranoiden gehört. Trotzdem etwas störte ihn, wieso tauchte der Junge gerade jetzt auf? Einfach so aus heiterem Himmel?

Severus schien seinen Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er fuhr fort zu erklären.

„Seraph wollte die Schule kennen lernen und er wusste nicht ob ihm später noch Zeit dazu bleibt, da er schließlich zu studieren anfängt und er wollte mich bei meiner Arbeit erleben und es nicht nur erzählt bekommen. Ich hätte ihm verbieten her zu kommen, aber er ist alt genug und wenn er mich zu sehen wünscht…", ließ Severus den Satz ausklingen.

Lucius nickte. Kinder hatten die Angewohnheit irgendwann nicht mehr ihre Eltern sehen zu wollen.

„Nun gut. Wie steht es nun mit dir, wirst du mich nach Azkaban begleiten?", fragte Lucius um zum Thema seines Besuches zurück zu kehren.

„Mit Vergnügen Lucius mit Vergnügen."

------

Am Abend saßen alle vier wieder beisammen im Büro des Direktors und hielten Kriegsrat. Harry war nicht begeistert, dass Severus mit Lucius gemeinsam nach Azkaban ging.

Aber Severus winkte ab.

„Wir müssen eben unsere Pläne beschleunigen. Oder um deutlicher zu sein uns ganz schnell einen einfallen lassen. Lucius holt mich morgen um die Mittagsstunde ab. Die magische Signatur müsste demnach bis Mitternacht halten."

Sirius sah ihn verblüfft an, woher konnte Severus sagen, wie lange denn eine magische Signatur hielt?

„Das Problem ist eure zu verdecken, wenn ich das tue, dürft ihr unter keinen Umstand zaubern", sprach Severus weiter.

„Ein Glückstrank, er müsste denselben Effekt haben wie ein Patronuszauber. Nur wie kommen wir rein und wieder raus. Selbst wenn wir zaubern könnten, das Apparieren ist auf der Insel unmöglich", erwiderte Harry ernst.

Draco lachte plötzlich auf und kramte in seiner Tasche.

„Was hat ein Malfoy immer bei sich?", fragte er lachend in die Runde.

Alle zuckten verwirrt mit den Schultern.

„Vaters Notfall Portschlüssel!", rief er entzückt und hielt eine alte Taschenuhr hoch.

„Toll Draco und dann landen wir wieder in der Halle des Herrenhauses und ich will wirklich nicht Lucius erklären müssen, was wir mit Dumbledore im Schlepptau machen."

„Nein, der ist besser. Mit dem landet man nur hinter der Grenze, keine fünf Minuten hinter der magischen Absperrung. Das erschien mir besser, als in der Vorhalle, falls du wieder mal Probleme mit deinem Äußeren haben solltest, dafür hatte ich ihn gedacht."

Harry dachte angestrengt nach.

Gut den Weg nach draußen hatten sie, jetzt fehlte nur noch der Weg hinein. Auf noch ein Problem machte sie Sirius aufmerksam, wo sollten sie den Direktor verstecken, selbst wenn es ihnen gelang den Mann zu befreien.

Severus grinste in diesem Fall verwegen und stand auf. Dann schob er ein Regal zur Seite, drückte an einigen Ziegeln und eine geheime Tür gab einen Durchgang frei. Dahinter lag ein kreisrunder Raum, der identisch aufgebaut war wie das Büro, nur leerer und verstaubter.

„Woher wusstest du das Severus?", fragte nun Sirius sichtlich erstaunt.

„Das willst du nicht wissen Black, ich verbinde keine angenehmen Erinnerungen mit diesem Raum, aber er wird seinen Zweck erfüllen, da niemand außer mir den Raum kennt, wird ihn niemand hier suchen."

„Was ist mit der Karte des Rumtreibers, würde Dumbledore dort nicht auftauchen?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Da Lupin nicht an der Schule war, gab es keinen Grund dass einer der tollen Herumtreiber zu einem Animagus wurde, oder Black?", fragte er den Mann.

„Ein Animagus, ich soll ein Animagus sein?

„Nein Sirius nur dein Alterego war eines, daher die Frage und damit die Sache spannend wird ein nicht Registrierter.

„Ich bin in eurer Welt wohl ein ziemlicher Draufgänger, nicht wahr", lachte Sirius.

„Sag was hier anders ist?", fragte Severus süffisant.

Darauf wusste Sirius keine Antwort, ihm war bereits aufgefallen, dass Severus sein anderes Ich (so hatte er es benannt) nicht mochte, aber er war nicht dahinter gekommen warum.

Sie arbeiteten bis spät in die Nacht an einem Plan und letzen Endes war es Severus Erfahrung die allen zu Gute kam. Er konnte einen Trank brauen der einen in eine Art Gasform transformierte. Der Trank war leicht und schnell zu brauen. Er würde Seraph und Draco verkorken, da alles was sie am Körper mit sich trugen mit verwandelte würden sie den anderen Trank den sie benötigten bei sich tragen.

Severus war froh, dass Anstelle von Albus Sternwarte sich sein Labor hinter dem Büro befand und er offensichtlich eine akribische Sammlung an ungewöhnlichen Zutaten hatte. Einen Teil würde er für die Tränke verbrauchen und einen anderen für Heil – und Stärkungstränke.

Sirius gefiel der Plan nicht, zuviel konnte schief gehen. Dennoch willigte er ein inzwischen den kargen Raum her zu richten.

------

In dieser Nacht schlief niemand der Betreffenden fiel. Draco musste dennoch sich zumindest kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum blicken lassen, damit niemand auf dumme Ideen kam und bei seinen Klassenkameraden schlafen.

------

Eine halbe Stunde bevor Lucius auftauchte tauchten beide Jugendliche bei Severus auf. Harry der ohnehin nicht das Büro verlassen hatte und Draco kam vom Frühstück. Nach dem Severus sie beide mit allen Tränken ausgestattet hatte, die er für nützlich erachtet hatte, ließ er beide den Antikörpertrank trinken.

Danach huschten beide in Phiolen die so verzaubert waren, dass die beiden Platz darin fanden, Severus verstaute sie gut.

Sirius würde sich auf dem Gelände aufhalten und die drei sicher in das Büro schaffen, der Rest war dann ein Klacks.

------

Lucius war pünktlich auf die Minute, er plauderte noch ein paar Minuten und dann ging es los. Severus schaffte es mit aller Gewalt seine Nervosität zu verbergen, dass was sie da taten, war eigentlich unmöglich, wenn es so einfach war Leute aus Azkaban zu holen, wieso war es dann eines der sichersten Gefängnisse überhaupt?

Nun die Antwort war einfach, niemand außer ihm käme auf die Idee, Tränke auf diese Art und Weise zu verwenden. Der Antikörpertrank, war eigentlich ein Scherztrank, der keinen wirklichen Nutzen hatte, weil man in dem Zustand nichts tun konnte. Aber hier und jetzt erfüllte er mehr als nur seinen Zweck.

Severus besichtete mit Lucius alle möglichen Gefangenen, aber schenkte diesen kaum Beachtung. Nur bei einem war er etwas erstaunt. Artur Weasley der Vater aller Weasley Kinder, deren zweifelhafte Ehre er hatte unterrichten zu dürfen war hier. Er wagte nicht Lucius zu fragen weswegen, aber es erschreckte ihn. Er kannte Artur und Molly Weasley ein wenig vom Orden her und wusste, dass die beiden erzanständig waren.

„Unser guter alter Weasley einer der letzten Widerständler die wir gefasst haben. Mein Beileid mein alter Freund, aber dein jüngster Sohn ist nicht mehr", lachte der dem verwirrtem Mann ins Gesicht.

Der reagierte auf die Worte nur mit Gebrabbel, aber das war nicht verwunderlich. Azkaban trug nicht zur geistigen Gesundheit bei.

Der letzte Gefangene der Anstalt, den hob Lucius sich immer zum Schluss auf. Albus Dumbledore seit jeher für seine magischen Fähigkeiten eine Berühmtheit. Der alte Mann zeigte immer noch all den Jahren einen auf seine verrückte Art und Weise wachen Geist.

Lucius öffnete die Tür.

„Ah ehrenwerter Mr. Malfoy, ist schon wieder ein Jahr rum? Die Sonne ist grün an manchen Tagen und heute scheint sie mir besonders hell", begrüßte sie Albus.

Severus drehte es den Magen um, als er seinen alten Freund so sah. Sein weißes Haar war verfilzt und die Robe die er trug war nur noch ein Fetzen.

„Sieh Albus wen ich dir mitgebracht habe. Severus Snape, der Direktor von Hogwarts", sagte Lucius zynisch und suhlte sich in seiner Macht.

Severus währenddessen beugte sich zu Albus herab und sprach.

„Du siehst ich bin dort wo ich immer sein wollte, sag mir alter Mann wo wolltest du sein?", höhnte er, während er die Phiole geöffnet hinter Dumbledore stelle, so dass sein Körper diese vor den Blicken Lucius verdeckte.

Dann richtete er sich auf und schlug seine Robe gerade, als wäre diese verschmutzt.

Albus sah ihn mit großen traurigen Augen an.

Severus hielt den Blick nicht länger stand und wandte sich ab. Lucius machte noch ein paar abfällige Bemerkungen, aber auch ihn beunruhigte, dass immerwährend skurrile Verhalten des Mannes.

So fand sich Severus nur zu rasch wieder Rückreise nach Hogwarts. Jetzt lag alles in den Händen von zwei Kindern. Er musste sich ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass sein Sohn nicht irgendwer war und wenn einer so eine verrückte Aktion schaffte dann wohl die beiden.

Denn er selbst hätte keine Chance gehabt, der Plan war gut.

Er lud Lucius noch auf ein Glas in Hogsmeade, was dieser nur zu gerne annahm. Severus war selten gesellig, dass musste man ausnützen.

Severus wusste mit welchen Worten man Lucius schmeicheln konnte und sorgte so für Unterhaltung. Lucius seinerseits, merkte nicht das Severus ihn absichtlich aufhielt sondern freute sich einfach mit einem alten Kumpan über seine Größe zu reden.

------

Draco spürte ein kribbeln in seinem Magen und spürte wie er immer fester wurde. Der Trank war wirklich nichts, was er jeden Tag haben wollte. Es war schon gespenstisch gewesen, in einer Flasche zu stecken umgeben von nichts, als der Dunkelheit im inneren von Severus Robe. Augenblicke später war auch Harry stofflich. Beide nahmen sofort ihre Phiole und tranken den Inhalt in einem Zug aus.

„Ich sagte doch, dass die Sonne heute besonders grün sei, aber das man mich deswegen gleich zweimal besuche, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet", lachte der alte Mann sie an.

„Direktor mit Verlaub, es wäre günstig, wenn sie ihren Verstand wieder hervor holen würden", sagte Harry gepresst.

„Seraph, ich weiß nicht, Dumbledore ist jetzt sicher schon seit über zwei Jahrzehnten hier, keine Ahnung ob er noch einen Verstand hat", meinte Draco verdrossen.

„Direktor? Der ist nicht hier, woanders, wo keine grüne Sonne scheint, dort ist er. Weit weg."

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit!", bellte Draco und zog die hervor.

Harry nahm Dumbledore an der Hand.

„Also los Draco, hoffentlich klappt das."

„Sicher, hat in Hogwarts geklappt wird schon schief gehen…."

Dann betätigte er den Auslöser.

------

Sie landeten in einem kleinen gepflegten Waldstück. Draco brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu Orientieren dann rannte er in Richtung eines kleines Baches. Harry der Albus mehr mitschleifte, als dieser selbst ging, folgt dem jungen Malfoy etwas langsamer.

„Da hinter dem Bach, ist Grenze", rief Draco. „Wir sollten uns beeilen!"

„Gute Idee!", rief Harry zurück.

So schnell wie der alte Mann laufen konnte, überquerten sie den Bach.

„Na dann auf geht's", murrte Harry.

Der in den Erinnerungen von Tom kramte wie man mit mehr, als einer Person apparierte oder disapparierte. Schon bei manch einem magischen Experiment hatten die Erinnerungen Toms sehr geholfen. So auch dieses Mal, da Harry eigentlich noch gar nicht apparieren konnte, im Gegensatz zu Draco, der die Prüfung letztes Monat gemacht hatte, aber es sich nicht zu traute jemanden mit zu nehmen.

------

Sirius sah das ausgemachte Zeichen im Wald und rannte auf die Gestalten zu.

Während er ihnen eine laute Standpauke hielt und beiden befahl sofort zum Direktor zu gehen und dass er selbst dafür sorgen würde, dass sie bestraft würden, belegte er den alten Mann mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Er würde nicht so lange halten wie der von Severus, aber lange genug.

So brachte er die beiden ‚Missetäter' laut schimpfend in das Büro des Direktors.

Draco erklärte lautstark, dass er Seraph nur das Gelände gezeigt hatte, und machte seinem Unmut deutlich. So dachte sich niemand etwas dabei.

Sie gelangten ohne Probleme in das Büro, das leer war, weil Severus immer noch mit Lucius beisammen gewesen war.

Sirius brachte Albus Dumbledore in den geheimen Raum und schickte diesen gleich schlafen. Sein Job war getan jetzt mussten alle so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er riet Draco und Harry wo anders hin zu gehen.

------

Lucius wollte Severus gerade einen Witz erzählen, als ein ziemlich aufgebrachter Ministeriumsbeamter aufgewühlt den Minister suchte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Lucius äußerst verwirrt und verärgert.

Der Beamte flüsterte dem Mann etwas ins Ohr.

„Entkommen! Aus Azkaban! Unmöglich!", keifte Lucius aufgebracht. „Niemand entkommt aus Azkaban nicht einmal Mister Allmächtig Dumbledore", spie er.

Dann wandte er sich Severus zu.

„Ich muss dich verlassen mein alter Freund, Arbeitet wartet und ein paar Köpfen werden für diesen Unsinn rollen. Also wirklich entkommen aus Azkaban, da hat einer der Wärter nicht richtig geschaut."

Severus lächelte in sich hinein, es hatte also alles geklappt. Fast fröhlich machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Reviews!Bitte, bitte, bitte...

i © Jethro Tull : ‚A Passion Play' 1973 (Chrysalis Records)


	4. Show me a good man

**Vielen Dank für alle Reviews!

* * *

**

das eulchen: Danke für dein Kompliment

**jdsmile:**Stimmt, aber ich konnte the man who sold the world nicht als Einzelteil stehen lassen hab mir eh Zeit gelassen mit der Fortsetztung, vielleicht zu viel...

**Ameisenbaer:**Tja armer armer Lucius... (fg) Danke für dein Kompliment..**  
xerperus: **Nein, das wird der letzte. Ja und nein, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen umschreiben, weil es mir nicht düster genug ist, aber ich denke viel düsterer wird es nicht werden höchsten aussichtsloser...  
Ich muss sagen, ich bin auch kein großer Freund Dumbledores, mir gefällt die Darstellung in "Illusionen" von ihm am Besten, da ist der das absolute EVIL.  
**Katzura: **Dumbledore war schon immer verrückt, jetzt bemerkt man es erst. Aber vielleicht findet sich in seinem Hirn irgendwas brauchbares.

**Wünsche allen viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel**

**

* * *

**

**3. Show me a good man.**

**I'll show you the door**.**i**

_(Zeig mir einen guten Mann. Ich werde dir die Tür zeigen)__ii_

Severus kehrte in sein Büro zurück und überlegte ob er jetzt gleich nach seinem alten Freund sehen sollte oder nicht. Er erinnerte sich an die vielen Streitgespräche zwischen ihm und Albus und an seine Fehlentscheidungen. Seit Seraph in seinem Leben war hatte sich vieles geändert. Vor allem er selbst hatte sich geändert. Seine Verbitterung war von ihm gewichen, er hatte etwas gefunden, dass ihn mehr ausfüllte, als jeden Trank. Sein Sohn. Seraph hatte sich auch geändert seit er nicht mehr der Junge der lebt war. Er war nicht mehr so Abenteuer süchtig und er dachte manchmal sogar nach bevor eine Dummheit machte.

Jemand klopfte. So war Severus sehr froh, dass er nicht gleich nach seinem alten Freund gesehen hatte. Sein alter Instinkt, wann eine Sache zu gefährlich war, hatte ihn mal wieder gerettet.

Minerva trat ein und Severus war sich sehr sicher, dass ein kleines Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel umspielte.

„Herr Direktor", begann sie.

Severus bedeutete ihr kalt sich zu setzten. Er mochte es nicht, dass er der Frau gegenüber so kalt sein musste, aber alles andere würde nur auffallen und das konnte er sich jetzt nicht leisten.

Hinter ihr trat Sirius ein und grinste beide breit an.

„Severus mein alter Freund, ich habe gerade die schreckliche Nachricht erhalten. Ich hoffe doch, dass der alte Kauz dich nicht angegriffen hat?", sagte er in einem fast zu fröhlichen Tonfall.

„Nein, nein er ist verrückt. Ein verrückter Zauberer auf freiem Fuß, das gefällt mir nicht. Gibt es einen Grund, dass er hier möglicher weise Zuflucht suchen könnte?", fragte er schneiden und suchte Minervas Blick.

Die diesen kalt erwiderte.

„Nein Sir. Hogwarts wäre der letzte Ort den ER aufsuchen würde", sagte sie kalt und verbittert.

„Die interessantere Frage ist. Ob Sie ihm nicht Zuflucht gewähren würden?", meinte Severus noch kälter.

Er wusste von Minerva McGonagall, dass sie allen voran Dumbledore immer loyal gewesen war und er wollte wissen ob dies hier auch der Fall war.

Die Verwandlungskünstlerin starrte ihn voller Hass an und wandte sich kurz ab. Ihre Augen wurden stürmisch und mit einer Leidenschaft, die man ihr nicht zu getraut hätte erwiderte sie.

„Ja Herr Direktor, das würde ich tun. Aber es wird nicht geschehen, Albus wird niemals hier her kommen, das ist der letzte Platz an dem er sicher wäre", spie sie ihm entgegen.

_Zumindest nicht solange Severus hier Direktor wäre_. Dieser Satz hing unausgesprochen in der Luft.

Sirius warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Er selbst konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass der Direktor auf ihrer Seite war, aber er hatte in den wenigen Tagen einen so anderen Severus kennen gelernt, dass er keine Zweifel daran hatte.

„Sie werden mich jetzt sicher an das Ministerium ausliefern", fuhr sie nach einigen Augenblicken resigniert fort.

Severus musterte sie neugierig. Er hatte sich also nicht geirrt, gewisse Dinge waren in jeder Zeit gleich.

„Ja das sollte ich tun. Aber wissen Sie was. Ich werde es nicht tun. Es gibt keinen Grund den Schergen des Ministeriums Nahrung zu geben und damit den Schulbetrieb zu stören. Aber Minerva behalten Sie Ihre Ansichten für sich. Verstecken Sie diese Gedanken ganz weit hinten in ihrem Kopf und wünschen Sie sich, dass Albus hier nie auftaucht", sagte Severus.

Sirius legte die Hand auf die Schulter der mittlerweile nervlich aufgelösten Verwandlungslehrerin, die die Worte nur mit einem Nicken quittierte. Der Lehrer schoss Severus einen wütenden Blick zu und brachte die Lehrerin nach draußen.

Dann kehrte er ins Büro zurück und setzte sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz.

„Das war eine tolle Vorstellung, wirklich. Warum hast du sie nicht gleich mit einem Cruciatus verflucht, das wäre weniger schmerzvoller gewesen", begann Sirius aufgebracht.

Severus sah ihn entsetzt an, aber fasste sich dann wieder.

„Ich tat was notwendig war. Ich kann sie nichts ins Vertrauen ziehen. Es ist zu gefährlich", meinte Severus bitter. „Und wenn du denkst, es hat mir Spaß gemacht zu einer alten und vertrauten Kollegin wie Minerva mich so zu verhalten. Wir standen auf derselben Seite, wir hatten unsere Rivalitäten, aber wir vertrauten einander", fuhr Severus bitter fort.

„Eben das verstehe ich nicht, mich hasst du aber ihr vertraust nicht?", fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Wie bitte!"

„Du hasst Sirius Black. Damit meine ich nicht direkt mich, oder doch, ich weiß es nicht. Du hasst Sirius Black wie er in deiner Welt gewesen ist. Aber ich bin Sirius Black, wieso hasst du mich nicht wie ihn?"

Severus ließ die Worte in seinem Kopf widerhallen. Er hasste Sirius Black, den Animagus, er hasste ihn aus so vielen Gründen und das hatte sich mit der Zeit auch nicht geändert. Wieso er hier diesen Sirius Black nicht hasste, war recht einfach. Zuerst weil er optisch kaum Ähnlichkeiten mit den Sirius hatte den er kannte und weil er sich ganz anders verhielt.

„Warum hasst Sirius Black so?", fragte ihm sein Gegenüber und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Weil er einen Scherz mit mir getrieben hat, den ich ihm nicht vergeben konnte. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du in eine Höhle gelockt würdest, in der ein voll ausgewachsener Werwolf ist. Weil er mir meine Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht hatte mit tatkräftiger Hilfe von James Potter. Die Erlebnisse während meiner Schulzeit hatten dazu geführt, dass ich letztendlich den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht habe und bis heute dafür zahle."

Er wunderte sich, dass er so offen mit Sirius darüber sprach das war normalerweise nicht der Fall. Er war nie offen zu Niemandem. Dennoch tat es gut darüber einmal zu sprechen.

„Einem Werwolf! Niemals ich hätte dich niemals einen Werwolf ausgesetzt, du warst mein einziger Freund. Severus du bist mein Freund, unterscheiden sich unsere Welten denn so sehr. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen."

„Sirius du magst der Freund von dem Severus sein, den du kennst, aber ich bin es gewiss nicht. Der Grund warum du mit einbezogen wurdest liegt nicht an mir", sagte Severus ernst.

„Sondern!", fragte Sirius ernst.

„Seraph, mein Sohn. Du warst sein Patenonkel, du warst die erste Bezugsperson die mein Sohn hatte, warum das so ist wäre eine zu lange Geschichte. Aber er hat dich sehr vermisst, auch wenn du nicht sein Sirius bist, so bist du doch Sirius Black."

Sirius ließ die Worte nachhallen und nickte ernst. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Severus seinen Sohn über alle Maßen liebte und dass dieser die Liebe erwiderte. Beides hätte er für unmöglich gehalten.

„Aber ich habe auch eine Frage an dich Sirius. Warum hast du gegen den Direktor spioniert, wenn er doch dein Freund gewesen sein soll?", fragte Severus nun wirklich interessiert. Die Frage war ihm von Anfang an durch den Kopf gegangen, aber vor den Kindern hatte er sie nicht stellen wollen.

„Du siehst doch wie diese Welt aussieht. Es ist nicht richtig was die Zauberer tun. Es ist einfach falsch. Severus ich konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen, es ist als hätte wir jegliche Menschlichkeit verloren. Du bist mein Freund und vielleicht wollte ich das Gewissen sein, dass der Severus aus meiner Welt nie gehabt hatte. Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Sirius und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

Severus war ein wenig verwundert über die Ehrlichkeit des Mannes. Dennoch sie hatten jetzt eigentlich etwas anderes zu tun, als zu plaudern. Schließlich war Sirius aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hier.

Der Zaubertränkemeister erhob sich und zückte seinen Zauberstab, dann legte er einen sehr mächtigen Verschlusszauber über die Tür. Er wollte schließlich verhindern, dass er von irgendwelchen ‚Gästen' gestört wurde.

Dann öffnete er die Geheimtür und schlüpfte hindurch, Sirius folgte ihm.

------

Draco und Harry hatten inzwischen andere Probleme. Es trug den Namen Luna die ihren Zauberstab vor Dracos Nase hielt.

„Wo ist Ginny du verdammter läufiger Bastard!", fauchte sie wütend.

Draco wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, er hatte keine Ahnung wo Ginny war. Aber ihm war klar dass das Mädchen nicht auf ihn hören würde, geschweige denn ihm glauben.

Harry trat leise hinter Luna und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte das nicht tun, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl, die anderen Schüler wunderten sich längst und eine kleine Gruppe war interessiert wie Draco jetzt reagieren würde.

„Senk deinen Zauberstab, ganz langsam Luna Lovegood, oder du steckst in noch größeren Schwierigkeiten, als du je zu träumen gewagt hast", knurrte Harry leise, aber dennoch gut verständlich.

Innerlich entschuldigte er sich bei ihr. Das war gemein was er da tat.

Luna sah Draco mit großen Augen an, tat aber dann das was verlangt wurde. Draco beugte sich zu ihr hin und grinste sie fies an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wo die kleine Weasley hin ist. Ich für meinen Teil hatte meinen Spaß mit ihr gehabt", lachte er sie an. „Wage es noch einmal mir zu drohen und du wirst dich in den Kerkern wieder finden", fügte er hinzu, dann wandte er sich ab.

„Ich frage mich wirklich wo Gin ist", flüsterte Harry ihm zu, als sie sich von der Meute wegbewegten.

Draco nickte ernst, auch er machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um die junge Weasley, er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was er mit ihr angestellt hatte.

„Wir müssen sie finden!", flüsterte er wild zurück. „Bloß selbst wenn wir sie finden, was machen wir dann?", fragte er nervös Harry.

„Keine Ahnung, da wird uns schon was einfallen. Dein anderes Ich hat sie sicher irgendwo im Keller versteckt, dort kommen keine anderen Schüler hin", erwiderte Harry.

Aber das Suchen in den Kellern war gefährlich. Draco und Harry misstrauten den Slytherins zutiefst. Sie wussten, dass in dieser Welt Slytherins über alle anderen Schüler privilegiert waren und sie konnten sich gut vorstellen wie sich das äußerte.

Dennoch begannen sie systematisch die Kellerräume und das Slytherin Territorium zu durch suchen.

------

Albus wunderte sich wo er war. Hier gab es keine grüne Sonne. Es gab gar kein Licht. Aber die Kälte an die er sich schon so gewöhnt hatte war verschwunden. Vielleicht hatte er wieder einen Traum. Albus hatte sich an seine Träume gewöhnt, er hatte sie schon seit seiner Kindheit. Manchmal waren es nur Fetzen von Gefühlen ein anderes Mal Gesichter und hie und dar sogar ganze Geschichten. Den schwarzhaarigen Mann, den kannte er aus seinen Träumen. Er war anders gewesen, als der Blonde. Albus verlor sich ein seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen, er hatte so viele davon.

Er suchte nach seinen Träumen und versuchte Sinn aus ihnen zu ziehen. Der schwarze Mann, war nicht der schwarze den die Welt kannte. Das ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

Plötzlich tat sich etwas an einer Wand. Eine kleine Luke öffnete sich und eben dieser schwarze Mann und noch einer betraten das geheime Zimmer. Severus murmelte einen Spruch und die Lampen an der Wand erhellten sich.

Albus sah sich verwundert um, das war ganz gewiss nicht das Gefängnis. Wo war er? Warum war er hier? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

„Wie fühlen Sie sich Albus?", fragte Severus besorgt und holte einige Phiolen aus seinen Manteltaschen.

Albus starrte ihn unverwandt an. Er kannte das Gesicht, er kannte es. Es war der Mann aus seinen Träumen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Albus mit einer Intensität, die alle verwunderten.

„Severus Snape. Albus. Mein Name ist Severus Snape und mein Begleiter ist Sirius Black", sagte der Tränkemeister sanft.

Der Raum war nicht mehr so kahl wie zuvor, aber dennoch nicht sehr einlandend. Sirius hatte in der kurzen Zeit getan was er vermochte. Ein altes Bett war da, ein Schreibtisch und ein leeres Bücherregal, das die Sicht auf die karge Wand verdeckte.

„Warum bin ich hier und wo ist dieses hier?", fragte Albus weiter.

Severus sah ihn unsicher an, dann straffte sich sein Ausdruck.

„Weil wir Ihre Hilfe brauchen Albus. Sie sind der einzige der uns helfen kann."

„Wir!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, zu viele Fragen, das hatte alles noch Zeit. Jetzt musste der Mann erst einmal zu Kräften kommen und seinen Verstand wieder finden. Zwanzig Jahre, er durfte nicht außer Acht lassen, dass Albus zwanzig Jahre in Azkaban zugebracht hatte.

Albus driftete wieder in seine Traumwelt ab. Er bemerkte nicht wie jemand ins Bett trug und vorsichtig zu deckte und das dieser jemand sich daneben gemütlich machte um während er schlief auf ihn zu achten.

Sirius sah mit welcher Umsicht Severus den alten Mann hochgehoben hatte und ins Bett gelegt hatte. Er bemerkte auch den Sorgen umwölbte Blick des Tränkemeisters während dieser die knochige Hand des alten Mannes streichelte.

„Er ist dein Freund, nicht wahr?", stellte er mehr fest, als das er fragte.

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um, ohne die Hand aus zu lassen.

„Er hätte dasselbe für mich getan. Er hat dasselbe für mich getan. So ist es doch nur Recht und Billig, dass ich mich jetzt um ihn kümmere, oder?"

Sirius schnappte sich den Stuhl von der Kommode und setzte sich zu Severus.

„Du bist ein wirklich anständiger Zauberer, weißt du das überhaupt Severus?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte verbittert den Kopf. Er war nicht anständig, er war bloß ein Todesser ein ekelhaftes Monster.

------

Harry und Draco hatten waren müde und frustriert. Ginny könnte überall sein. Das Schloss war riesig! Selbst wenn sie nur im Terrain der Slytherins suchen würden, könnten Tage, wenn nicht Wochen vergehen, bis sie das Mädchen fanden, wenn sie sie fanden. Dann kam noch ein weiteres Problem dazu. Die anderen Slytherins, beide wussten immer noch nicht wie sie sich diesen gegenüber verhalten sollten…

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Erinnerung von Tom ihnen vielleicht eine Antwort liefern, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Er kramte und wühlte in den Erinnerungsfetzen.

_Ein kleiner Raum. Apperix Malfoy und die anderen fanden ihn dort nie. Ein elfjähriger Junger auf der Flucht, stolpernd den Raum findend. Zu unscheinbar, kein Geheimnis deswegen uninteressant._

„Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee", meinte Harry plötzlich.

Draco sah Harry verwirrt an, sein Freund hatte schon wieder in die Luft gesehen. Aber als der Junge plötzlich loslief, wartete er nicht lange.

Sie waren in einem alten und abgenutzten Teil des Schlosses, alle Slytherins wussten, dass hier nichts Besonderes war und kamen deswegen nicht her.

„Hier ist nichts Seraph, egal in welcher Welt wir sind, dieser Teil ist öde", brummte Draco missmutig.

Harry ignorierte ihn einfach. Er ging auf eine alte veraltete Tür zu und versuchte diese zu öffnen.

„Wenn hier nichts von Wert ist, wer würde sich dann die Mühe machen hier einen Verschlusszauber an zu bringen, einen Recht mächtigen sogar", erwiderte Harry triumphierend.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, beide zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen gleichzeitig einen mächtigen Gegenfluch. Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und gab den Blick auf ein völlig unbeleuchtetes Zimmer frei.

Pestilenzartiger Geruch stieg ihnen in die Nase. Es stank schrecklich nach Tod, Verwesung und anderen noch unangenehmeren Dingen.

Der Raum war eine einzige Folterkammer. Kleine Zellen säumten die Wand, nicht größer als Hundzwinger, in manchen lagen Leichen. Von ihnen her rührte der unangenehme Geruch. Draco wandte sich angewidert ab. Was war das für eine Hölle! Was für ein Mensch mochte das getan haben? Das was er sah lag jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft.

Ganz hinten in einer kleinen Zelle wimmerte etwas leise. Harry und Draco traten langsam und vorsichtig näher. Die beiden wagten es kaum zu atmen. Sie hatten Ginny gefunden!

Oder eben das was von ihr übrig geblieben war. Draco versteckte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter, er konnte den Anblick nicht länger ertragen. Das Mädchen war nur noch Haut und Knochen, die Haare verfilzt und kaum ein Fleck auf ihrer Haut war nicht von Fluchnarben verunziert. Ihre ehemals so leuchtenden Augen waren stumpf geworden, sie reagierte auf nichts.

„Bei allen Kesseln, sag das das nicht wahr ist Seraph, sag, dass das alles nur ein Albtraum ist", heulte Draco verzweifelt in die Schulter von Harry.

Harry hielt seinen Freund fest, er selbst war auch erschüttert.

„Wir müssen Sie hier rausschaffen! Seraph nichts hat verdient so zu leben!", rief Draco erschüttert.

Harry versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Er wusste nur nicht wie.

„Wir werden alles richten Draco, keine Angst. Auf eine Art und Weise ist es nicht real. Das ist alles Voldemorts Schuld und wir werden ihn aufhalten, wir haben es schon einmal geschafft. Erinnerst du dich? Ich bin dein Freund Draco ich lass dich nicht hängen wir schaffen das", sprach Harry eindringlich auf den jungen Slytherin ein.

Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab, er öffnete die Zellentür mit einem mächtigen Fluch. Es war wieder ein Zauber aus Toms Erinnerung gewesen. Die Erinnerungen und das unglaubliche Wissen von Tom hatte Harry schon oft geholfen. Vor allem in Geschichte der Zauberei, ein Fach, dass er gemütlich verschlafen hatte all' die Jahre und ohne Hermine hatte er eine andere Quelle finden müssen die ihm half. Hermine, er vermisste seine altkluge Freundin und auf eine Art und Weise auch Ron, auch wenn ihre Freundschaft, seit er nicht mehr Harry Potter war nicht mehr die gleiche war. Dennoch hatte er nie bereut sich für seinen Vater und das Leben, als Seraph Snape entschieden zu haben. Harry Potter war zu einer Legende geworden, das war gut so. Die Menschen brauchten Legenden, durch die sie Dinge tun konnten, die sie sonst nie wagen würden.

Wie Lucius Malfoy. Harry wunderte sich nicht, dass ihm all diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Sein Selbst versuchte sich ab zu lenken um nicht an die erbärmliche Gestalt vor ihm denken zu müssen um nicht sehen zu müssen, was er sah.

Mit ein paar weiteren Schlenkern seines Stabes, war Ginny soweit er es vermochte gesäubert und auf eine herbei gezauberte Matratze geschwebt.

„Sie ist so dünn, sie braucht was zu Essen!", meinte Draco entrüstet.

„Dann geh in die Küche und hol was, ich bleibe hier", sagte Harry ernst. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde den Raum versiegeln, so dass nur die von denen ich will, dass sie reinkommen können, reinkommen.

Er ließ die Hand des Mädchens los und führte Draco zu Tür. Er versiegelte den Raum wirklich, das war zwar sicher kein legaler Zauber, aber wo kein Kläger da kein Richter.

Draco nickte Harry zu und verschwand.

Harry sah sich im Raum um. Hier musste sich einiges ändern! Ein Schatten legte sich um seine Gedanken. Jetzt wo er alleine war, spürte er erst wie gespenstisch der Raum war. Er war in Folterkammer voller Leichen und einer halb Leiche. Es war als wäre er in Voldemorts Wunschtraum geraten.

„Zeit das zu ändern", knurrte Harry.

Jede einzelne Leiche wurde ein Häufchen Asche. Mit einigen Reinigungssprüchen, der Boden von Blut und anderen Übriggebliebenen der Gefangenen entfernt. Harry konnte spüren, wie ihm schon der Schweiß von der Stirn troff. Er begann Kraftreserven an zu zapfen, von denen er nicht wusste, dass er sie überhaupt gehabt hatte.

Er ließ die Zellen selbst verschwinden und Gitter in der Ecke auftürmen. Dann zauberte er noch einige Matratzen und Decken her und knallrote Vorhänge die die hässlichen Wände verdeckten.

Erst dann war er zufrieden mit seinem Werk und ließ sich neben der noch immer unansprechenden Ginny auf die Matratze fallen.

------

Albus erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Orientierungslos sah er sich um. Sein Blick wanderte auf zwei Gestalten. Beide hatten schwarzes Haar, das eine war glatt und hatte einen öligen Schimmer und das andere war gewellt und wirkte dichter, als es war. Es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an einen Hund. Während die Kleidung des eines nur eine Farbe kannte nämlich schwarz war die andere etwas farbenfroher. Ein schwerer roter Umhang und ein dunkelblaues Hemd.

Der alte Mann faltete seine Hände zusammen und begann zu überlegen. Der Schlaf hatte ihm gut getan. Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er nicht mehr in Azkaban war. Hier war kein grünes Licht. Das grüne Licht war nie real gewesen, dass war ihm mit einem Schlag bewusst geworden, es war seine immerwährende Erinnerung.

Der Kampf, das Geschrei die Angst um seine Menschen, die Leuten die ihm vertraut hatten und wie sehr er sie enttäuscht haben musste. Das Wissen, dass er versagt hatte. All diese Erinnerungen drangen auf ihn ein.

Dann noch etwas. Etwas das nicht hier her gehörte, das Lachen eines Kindes. Ein Kind mit einer Narbe. Er wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, aber er beschloss er würde es zeitgerecht erfahren.

Die Wärme die von dem Fremden ausging war angenehm und vertraut. Er hatte ihn noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen wusste aber, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.

Severus schreckte aus seinem leichten Dämmerschlaf hoch und sah in die wachen Augen des alten Mannes.

„Albus?", murmelte er leise.

„Ja, ich denke, das ist mein Name oder?", fragte der alte Mann.

„Du bist zurück. Das ist gut."

* * *

Reviews!

i © Jethro Tull : ‚A Passion Play' 1973 (Chrysalis Records)

ii Zeig mir einen guten Menschen und ich zeig dir die Tür: Scheint ein Art Sprichwort zu sein. Die Übersetzung klingt ziemlich doof. Aber mir fällt keine passende ein, wahrscheinlich darf man es nicht wortwörtlich übersetzen.


End file.
